Pinewood Wikia
Welcome to the Pinewood Builders Wikia! Welcome to the Pinewood Builders Wikia! Here you can find out all the information you need about the group, games, events, members and alike. This wiki is managed by Robyxide, BinaryResolved, Jarvax, ridlt016313 and TheGamingNeon. Its also edited a lot by ElectrifiedFreak. General Information Pinewood Builders (formerly known as Pinewood Labs) is a British based sci-fi building group with sectors in aerospace technology, mining, weaponry, data processing, and much more. It is currently ROBLOX's second largest building group standing at over 121,000 members as of 2019 October. Founded in 2008 by Diddleshot, (as a Group in 2009) Pinewood is one of ROBLOX's oldest existing building groups. The group is also recognized for contributions to the community with models to assist in game development and its group-created games. Member Botting For a couple of days in the beginning of 2018 October over 2000 bots were added to the group. It is currently unknown who created the bots, and if they are from Pinewood or Hyptek or a Person trying to get Pinewood Banned. It is still currently unknown who did it. History Please add more information towards this section. May 2008 to October 2008, Diddleshot and a group of friends founded Pinewood as Pinewood Labs. The earliest known facilities built were the Dog Food Factory in September, and the ROBLOX Powerplant in October. The powerplant was the first power station facility built on ROBLOX, while the Dog Food Factory was replaced by the classic game Train Demolition. In November 2008, a successor to the Dog Food Factory, the Bread Factory was open to the public; a large bread production factory with massive and incredibly complex machinery, of which the sole purpose was to feed a noob named Bobby. In December 2008 A third facility, Pinewood Labs was made, which was subsequently 'ruined' into Diddleshot's CRUSH A BUILDING! game. In 2009 Pinewood Labs was renamed to Pinewood Builders, and a group for Pinewood was made shortly thereafter. In February 2009 a second headquarters was built; details about it are unavailable. From November 2009 onwards, numerous ideas for facilities were proposed and created; the ROBLOX Laundromat, Pinewood Computer Core, Pinewood Space Station, Pinewood Research Facility (2009), the Mega Miners game, and the Pinewood Space Shuttle Advantage launch site. In 2012, Diddleshot released the present-day Pinewood Headquarters, based in Hong Kong. (but the skybox looks like Amsterdam) In 2013, Diddleshot released a major update to the Computer Core, allowing the reactor core to initiate a meltdown. Following the major Computer Core update, most of Pinewood's facilities entered a modernization phase, vitalizing the game with the new ROBLOX game elements such as the addition of dynamic lighting, better scripting, and more. In mid-2014, the Pinewood Research Facility reopened after a full renovation of its exterior and interior design. While the facility is currently open to the public, it is deemed still under construction as of today, and was abandoned until June 2015 In January 2015, Director SigmaTech announced the construction of the Pinewood Oil Platform, which would be the first official Pinewood facility to not be built by Diddleshot. The project currently has been delayed from its original March opening to a June opening date. In January 2015, '''Pinewood Emergency Team was established, which acts as an emergency response team that responds to hazards such as fire, hazardous materials, and medical emergencies. '''In April 2015, Managing Director Legodude88 was fired, resulting in criticism from the Pinewood Intelligence Agency, which resulted in the Agency being removed from their jobs. These former members identify Pinewood as a dying group due to the loss of its co-owner. In May 2015, Pinewood celebrated its 7th anniversary. In June 2015, the Pinewood Intelligence Agency and Pinewood Security were reinstated with new replacements following the shutdowns on April 6. In June 2015, Diddleshot announced that construction on the Pinewood Research Facility would be restarted after around a year of inactivity. Updates to the ROBLOX Laundromat and Mega Miners followed. In August 2015, The opening of the Pinewood Builders Oil Platform (PBOP) has been delayed once more. I'n September 2015', Diddle updates the PBCC with many cosmetic upgrades and adds a few more places to explore. In October 2015, ROBLOX's new physics engine stabilizes and fixes the glitched vehicles at Mega Miners. On November 28, 2015, Diddleshot announced an upcoming major update to the Pinewood Computer Core, one of the first major updates ever since the addition of the reactor core meltdown feature. On December 12, 2015, The official opening date of the Pinewood Oil Platform was announced to be on December 23, 2015. Legodude88, the Managing Director who was fired, signed a contract with the Pinewood Veteran's Club to temporIarily host PBST trainings, as well as former BOD Woofenon to head the Pinewood News Network. On December 23, 2015, The Pinewood Oil Platform finally opened, with a record of more than 10,000 visits on its first two days of opening. On the same day, Pinewood News Network was shut down, and the Pinewood Broadcasting Corporation was relaunched. Legodude88 was made the Secretary of Security as a side rank to the Head of Security. Sometime after, Diddleshot promoted DeathPossession and Momolivia to the rank of Vice Chairman. This upsetted Legodude88, and caused him to leave once again, along with many of his staff. In January 2016,' Board members RobloxGuy6403 and Splitzalot left, and with them, the newly released PBOP. Plans began for a revamp of Pinewood Builders Aerospace, or PBA, with plans for a new facility coming soon. With PBST's new Head of Security largeTitanic2, the original three-tier points system was re-introduced for 2016. Woofmacht (Woofenon) returned once again, and PBC began its second restart. In November 2018 The Pinewood Builders Multipuprose Research Facility was Released to the public and is still going under heavy Updates. In December 2018 ''The "Freezedown was added to PBCC.'' In January 2019 A few minor disasters were added to the PBCC. In February 2019 'A third and final code has been added to PBCC which only about 9 people have it. '''In March 2019 '''Head of Intelligence and Head of Security ''Logocracy ''resigns from all positions in Pinewood Builders due to being "frustrated" at the way he was being treated. It was later stated by ''Csdi that Logocracy misunderstood what exactly was going on. A chain of HRs leave right after, which later lead to more promotions. Diddleshot becomes Head of Intelligence and Csdi becomes Head of Security. '''In Late March 2019 Members of Pinewood Builders, Hyptek, and Quantum Science state their apologies for all the drama they caused, and all group bans based on the drama from 10/20 and Wild's time in PB are lifted and they make a Discord to negotiate their matters and how to solve it, the drama is solved, they are at peace Uncondoned is the general ambassador for Pinewood, the Pinewood and Hyptek situations is solved and everything is back to how it was in 2013-2015 as in the states of groups. The Discord for negotiation was made on 04/29/2019. In Late August 2019 '''Uncononed, one of Pinewood's Major developers, resigned from Pinewood. '''In Late October 2019 '''Uncondoned, (now irreflexive) rejoined Pinewood. '''In February 4th 2020 '''PBST1C is no longer official '''Edited by Members of PB Category:Browse